People We Don't Know
by Pixielullaby
Summary: "But you know she looks like Jade.." They all did. In the end? They never really mattered anyways. Oneshot.


_This is as old as dirt you guys. It's written date was September 7th, 2013. I can't quite remember what brought me to write it but I know it made me feel better. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: **Does this still have to be here? I wish I owned Jori.**_

* * *

You wake up to a mop of black hair. You don't know her name, or where you found her, or how in a frozen hell you got home.. But you know she looks like Jade.

Her makeup is smeared, and her hair is a mess, and you honestly hope she looked better when you met her because otherwise you need to re-think your standards. Alot.  
She rolls over and you slip away from another one night stand, heading downstairs for coffee.

You find you have 6 missed calls and 13 text messages when you pick up your phone off the counter.  
Shawn, Elliott, Beck, Cat, Andre, Trina, Cat, Trina, Jamie, Mike, Ally, Cat, Andre, Trina, Sammi, Jade, Carly, Tom.. _Jade?_

You press call before you can stop yourself because it's been so damn long since you heard her voice.  
Three rings later you heard a click and a sigh and you almost died right then..  
What a sight for the poor girl upstairs, to walk in and see you lying on the floor dead, clutching a cell to your ear.

"_Jade_.." You choked on your own words and chewed on a quivering lip.

The screaming sound of silence echoed through the phone and you felt like you were falling into a hole with a bag over your head..  
You're going down, farther and farther, and you can't see, and you can't breath.

"_I miss you_.." It was so quiet, and unsure, and you felt like slapping yourself because your mouth isn't moving and you can't talk.

"Can I see you?" She sounds like she's been crying and you nod into the phone like a dumbass.

"Uh.._ Yeah_.. Where?" You said it a little to fast because you had to get it out before she hung up.

"The coffee shop?" You flinch because that's where it all happened..

That's where everything really fell apart.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes.." There was another click and you ran upstairs to get ready.

You pulled a brush through your hair, slipped into a pair of jeans, and slipped on a sweatshirt.  
A loud snore broke your routine short..  
The girl..

You set your alarm for 10 minutes from now and leave a note telling her you left for an appointment. Then you're gone, out the door..

The coffee shop is only a few blocks away so you walk, it's cold outside but you don't care because you'd gladly take a stroll through hell to get to Jade and this was much more peaceful.

You think back to last month.  
You walked down this same street to a bleak new coffee shop..  
That's where it all happened.

["_Tori.. I just need time to think.. I need some_ space.."]

She couldn't even look at you..  
She stared off into the crowded little cafe, and you watched the passing cars out the window..

She never told you why..  
You didn't want to know.

You walk through the door and you heard that stupid little bell jingle over your head.

Jade's sitting in the same booth as before, so you sit down and stare out the window until you feel a hand on your chin forcing you to look at her.

'_God she's beautiful..'_

Her green eyes are slightly bloodshot and puffy and you missed her _so_ much..  
You don't know how you've gone so long without looking at her, _talking_ to her..

Before you know it she's kissing you.  
It's slow and unsure and apologetic..  
and it's _so damn good_..

"I'm _sorry.."_ You say the second you're lips part and she's shaking her head at you like you're wrong.

"I _missed_ you.." She says it like it's a bad thing..

"_I_ _love you, Tori.._ I fucked up.." She smiled.

She does that when she messes things up..  
She laughs because she's '_Just some fucking screw up_'

"So did I.." You really did too..

Because it wasn't just the mop head..  
It was the goth girl..  
And the bartender..  
And the brunette..

"_I know.."_ She nods and you try to look down, but her hand is keeping your eyes locked on hers. "But it'll get better.. We can do this.." She nodded and you smiled..

It was weak, but it was there..

"I love you.." You sip the coffee she ordered you and you hold her hand while she taps at buttons on her phone.

It's getting better..  
Everything's fixing itself, and you swear that if this works out, you're never coming to this coffee shop again..

People come and go, and Jade leans on you, and you wish you knew that girl's name, because she just walked in and waved at you..

"Who's that?" You hear Jade ask over your shoulder.

"I dunno.." You shrug because you really don't and that's sad..

"But she kind of looks like you.." Her make up is fixed, and her hair is brushed, and she really _does_ look like Jade.

"Yeah.." She continues tapping and you sip your coffee "She's pretty.."

"_Not as pretty as you_.."

* * *

**A/N** _Guyss.. This is fairly resolved yes? Still one of my personal favorites. Though I have many others. Review :) PM me prompts or ideas. There are no bad ideas._


End file.
